


Protection

by hudsteith



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot Twists, Robby is the cutest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith
Summary: Daniel's life might be in danger.Johnny appears to protect him.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Protection

Johnny was having a weird dream where a lion was knocking him out, but then he realized it was someone trying to break down his front door. Groaning with the annoyance of waking up at – _for fuck sake_ – 7 a.m., Johnny opened the door. And in seconds he got more happy.

“Hey, puppy!” Johnny smiled to the 5 years old boy who’s at a woman’s arms.

“Oh God, Johnny, cover your morning wood!” the woman covered the boy’s eyes and entered the flat without being asked.

“You’re the worse, Shannon.” Replied Johnny, going back to his bedroom.

And twelve minutes later – with a shower and brushed teeth – Johnny ran to the boy who’s sat in the couch, tickling him hard, the boy laughing his lungs out.

“Daddy, stop! Please, stop!” asked the boy between laughs.

“What’s the safeword?” continued Johnny, still smirking.

“Top Gun! Top Gun!”

And in the next second Johnny stopped, but the boy just climbed his lap, happily nesting on his chest. Johnny smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“I really don’t know why Robby likes you.” Murmured Shannon, while drinking coffee.

“And that’s because you only let me keep him one weekend per month.” The man rolled his eyes, caressing his son’s dark hair. “And as much I’d like to see him in an unexpected morning, what brings you two here?”

Shannon gave him that look. “I need cash.”

Johnny’s eyes popped out. “What? I gave you a double twenty days ago.”

The man looked to Robby, who’s playing with the buttons of his shirt, and with a more amicable tone he said “Buddy, I got a new game in my room. Wanna see it?”

“Yeah!”

That took a couple of minutes until Johnny got back to the living room, his face red. “How the hell did you burn that cash?”

“Flash news, Johnny: your kid is 5, he needs shit. Food, clothing, not to mention he got food poision last week.”

Now the man was infuriating. “He got food poision and you’re telling me this _now_?”

“What were you going to do? Healing him with some super power?” Shannon put her hands on her hips, that pose that always made Johnny question what the hell he saw on that woman to stay with her for three years.

“I would be there for him, that’s what I’d do!”

Of course Shannon didn’t care if Johnny would be there for Robby or not. Their relationship, for some miracle, weren’t affected by the way the woman always tried to distance the father and the son. Johnny would be there in a heartbeat if she made the call; but she never did. Robby, God bless him, was a smart kid and accept all the love Jonny could give to him, even in their curtain encounters.

It’s so far a mystery for Johnny how a cute boy could’ve been spelled by Shannon’s womb.

“Just call Sid and ask for it.” She said, finishing her drink.

“Of course. Why I even bother to ask?” Johnny ruffed, angry, and grabbed his phone

-

“Amanda, can you, please calm down?” Daniel asked.

The pair were in the conference room, Daniel drinking a nice bubble tea while the woman was in front of him, reading for the fifth time a paper.

“Someone threats you, the father of my kids, and you want _me_ to calm down?” Amanda put the paper with a loud _PAM_ in the table.

DANIEL LARUSSO, YOU WILL DIE.

The man looked again to the paper, each letter weirdly cut from a magazine, and he looked again to his business partner. “I don’t see any problem. I _will_ die eventually.”

The room door opened, two men rushing into it.

“It’s true? Daniel got a death threat?” asked the first man.

Daniel glanced to Amanda, who just shrugged. “I won’t hide things from Anoush.”

“Cous, that’s how we know we are famous.” The second man shaked Daniel’s shoulders. “Somebody in the dealership business wants your head!” and he exclaimed truly excited with his words.

“Yay, let’s put my ex-wife’s husband and my crazy cousin aware of the situation.”

Amanda grabbed Daniel’s arms chair and moved so she can be in front of him. The man knew that face: she used that face when she wanted everyone in the room to pay attention on her.

“Danny, I love you, as the father of Sam and Anthony, as my partner and as my friend, so I’m not asking you. Take this thing seriously.” Amanda’s tone was very calm, but he knew her better.

It was an order.

She wasn’t being dramatic. LA was a very dangerous city, and even Daniel got mugged once or twice, but never that could put his life in real danger.

“Then what? Should I hire a body-guard?” even saying this sounded ridiculous at Daniel’s mouth.

Amanda stopped for a second. “Well, why not?”

-

After a very humiliating talk with Sid (Johnny tried his best to not talk with that old scorpion when he could), where he heard a lot of he only carrying him because he promised Laura as her last wish and how he’s waiting to die so he wouldn’t need to deal with Johnny – _that man was sick_ – he finally had the money Shannon asked.

To be honest he thought the number was a bit bigger than the usual. Of course he knew Shannon used part of the money to herself – and he didn’t actually mind – but he was afraid to where that money was going.

“Shannon.” Johnny called. Robby was very focused on a cartoon in the living room, while the adults (Shannon) were trying to cook something for lunch. “Why you need this amount of money?” asked the man.

“What? You think I’m trying to build a house out of your money? Ops, Sid’s money?” Shannon didn’t even look at him.

Johnny tried his best to not question Shannon’s way of life. He only asked her to not bring any man at Robby’s life if it wasn’t serious. But she never talked much about her jobs, or her free-time.

They met at a club, and everything was way to fast. In a month they were living together, and in three months Shannon was already pregnant of Robby. Johnny didn’t flinch, he said he’d be present. But after a lot of fights – because they weren’t the in-love couple they thought they were – they accepted defeat and parted ways. But Shannon asked full custody of Robby, letting Johnny with lame weekends where he barely could see his son grow.

“I don’t know. Are you?” Johnny got closer, leaning against the wall.

“Shut up and let me cook.” Spat Shannon.

Johnny started to get really suspicious when the day was passing by the Shannon didn’t leave. She only stayed long enough to get the money. He said to the woman the money only would be available tomorrow, but that wasn’t enough reason for her to stay.

Eitherway she was sleeping with Robby at the spare room at his flat.

Something was wrong.

He went to his room and started to swipe the messages at his phone. Bobby Brown sent him an ad with the text “I remember you saying that you needed a job.”

_Body-guard job. 25 years-old minimum. Qualifications: at least one type of martial arts. Recommendations needed._

Body-guard? What the hell?

I mean, LA had those kind of weird celebrities that thought everyone would throw at them when they’re passing the street.

“Are you still awake?”

Johnny saw Shannon looking at him at his bedroom door. She looked sleepy.

“Yeah, that’s the definition when someone has their eyes open.” Johnny pinted.

“At least if they got murdered and their eyes stayed opened.”

“Please, tell me you don’t talk this shit to my son.”

Shannon laughed and walked to the bed, and took a peek at the man’s phone. “Wow, Johnny Lawrence looking for a job application. The old shop can survive without you?”

“Ha ha, very funny. But yeah, I need a good job. Robby is getting older, will need more stuff.”

Shannon showed a weird look. Not a passionate one – Johnny knew now she never loved him – or a thoughtful one. It was almost nostalgic.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Robby has a good dad.”

Johnny didn’t like her tone, but he didn’t have time to investigate that. He needed to write down the interview place and hour.


End file.
